Classification: The present invention relates to a new Prunus persica (L.) Batschxe2x80x94Nectarine.
Variety denomination: The new plant has the varietal denomination xe2x80x98Platornecxe2x80x99.
The new variety of Nectarine tree was created in a breeding program by crossing two parents; in particular, by crossing as seed parent a variety designated xe2x80x9888-011xe2x80x99 (unpatented) and as pollen parent a variety designated xe2x80x9888-052xe2x80x99 (unpatented). Both, female and male, are components of a parent collection from a selection made between plants issued from seeds got in a free pollination in a population of different origin done in 1988. Both parental varieties are property and have not been commercialized.
The seeds resulting from this controlled hybridization were germinated in a greenhouse in the spring of 1997 and planted in a field on the farm of La Mogalla in Cartaya (Huelva), Spain, 7xc2x0W., 37xc2x0N., 45 feet elevation. The seedlings fruited during the spring of 1999 and one designated xe2x80x9897.14.012-Nxe2x80x99 (unpatented) was selected for its low chilling requirement (200 to 300 hours), its mid-season ripening, large, attractive fruit shape and color, yellow fleshed, good quality, medium-high firm fruit. During 1999, the original plant selection was propagated asexually, at the above noted location, by budding onto standard Peach rootstock variety designated xe2x80x98GF-677xe2x80x99 (non patented) and a test plot of 4 plants was established.
The new variety has been asexually multiplied several times since 1999 at this location by budding onto the standard Peach rootstock variety designated xe2x80x98GF-677xe2x80x99 (unpatented) and no incompatibility with Peach rootstock has occurred following budding. During all asexual reproduction, the characteristics of the original plant have been maintained and no aberrant phenotypes have appeared.
The new variety of Nectarine tree differs from its parents and other known cultivars of Nectarine trees by producing clingstone fruits with a low chilling requirement (200 to 300 hours) and very mid-season ripening date. The fruits of the new variety are ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment between approximately June 2nd to June 15th. These harvesting dates are approximately 30 days earlier than the harvest dates of the commercial Nectarine variety xe2x80x98Flamegloxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,441), approximately 20 to 25 days later than the harvest dates of the commercial Nectarine variety xe2x80x98Maygloxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,245) and approximately 28 days later than the harvest dates of the commercial Nectarine variety xe2x80x98Earligloxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,402).
xe2x80x98Platornecxe2x80x99 produces large, round shaped fruit with the apex depressed, showing the flesh fine and light colored fibers; whereas the fruit apex of xe2x80x98Earliglo,xe2x80x99 is level with no showing of flesh fibers. xe2x80x98Platornecxe2x80x99 produces higher quality flowers, more brilliant fruit and has a lower tendency stone to split than xe2x80x98Earliglo.xe2x80x99
The fruit surface of xe2x80x98Platornecxe2x80x99 is covered almost 100% in a dark red color; whereas the fruit surface of xe2x80x98Maygloxe2x80x99 is covered approximately 75% to 85% and its skin ground color is yellow. The fruit of the new variety has a low skin cracking susceptibility.
xe2x80x98Platornecxe2x80x99 has a lower chilling requirement (200 to 300 hours) than the chilling requirement of xe2x80x98Flamegloxe2x80x99 (900 to 1000 hours).